


Запертые книги

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Young Derek
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg
Summary: Дерек только что переехал в новый дом и тут же познакомился с соседями. И что-то ему в них показалось странным.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа написана специально для сообщества HSTWOg (18+) и имеет  
> право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами  
> данного сообщества.

Дерек обнял руками коробку и не без труда поднял её. Судя по надписи, это были вещи Коры, и Дерек не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему коробка со шмотками весила больше, чем коробка с кухонными приборами. 

\- Пошевеливайся, - скомандовала вышедшая из дома младшая сестра. 

Дерек закатил глаза. Кора выросла настоящим быдлом и усложняла жизнь Хейла втройне. И это еще при том, что их старшая сестра Лора, которая была еще хуже, недавно переехала в ЛА. Эти двое делали жизнь Дерека порой просто невыносимой. 

Парень бросил коробку на пол посреди комнаты сестры и спустился вниз. На кухне уже разбиралась мама, а папа хозяйничал в новом гараже. Перенос вещей из фургона остался, конечно же, на Дереке. На самом деле, и на Коре тоже, но все прекрасно знали, что она никуда ничего носить не будет. Дерек даже не был уверен, что она сама распакует свои вещи. 

Вообще, идея переезда ему не нравилась. На старом месте остались его немногочисленные друзья и привычный уклад жизни. Новые места он не любил, но в этом случае его мнение, разумеется, не учитывалось. Переезд был необходимой мерой. 

Стоя у фургона, Хейл смахнул ладонью со лба капли пота и примерился взглядом, какую коробку или технику лучше взять теперь. 

\- Привет! - позади раздался звонкий мальчишеский голос. 

Недалеко, за невысоким белым забором, стоял парнишка чуть моложе самого Хейла. Он глупо улыбался и вообще выглядел глупо в своей ярко-голубой футболке, но был довольно симпатичным и смотрел так, что Дерек невольно смутился. 

\- Привет, - хмуро ответил он, а парнишка почему-то рассмеялся, чем смутил Хейла еще больше. 

\- Ты, видимо, наш новый сосед. Меня зовут Стайлз, - сказал юноша. - Наверное, ты это уже понял, потому что иначе я не стоял бы за забором на территории чужого дома. 

На самом деле, Дереку было все равно. Он лишь хотел побыстрее закончить с вещами и закрыться в своей новой комнате, чтобы как следует обустроить её. Это первое, что требовалось для того, чтобы поскорее привыкнуть к новому дому. 

\- Может быть, тебе нужна помощь? Я видел, что вещи носишь ты один, - Стайлз перебрался через заборчик и подошёл ближе к фургону, около которого стоял Дерек. 

\- Нет. Вряд ли ты можешь поднять что-то тяжелее книги, - фыркнул тот и схватил коробку с надписью "призы Дерека". 

К сожалению Хейла, Стайлз разглядел эту надпись и восхищенно присвистнул: 

\- Вау, призы? А за что? Ты спортсмен? Я тоже, - трещал он. - Я и мой друг Скотт играем в школьной команде по лакроссу. Вообще-то, по большей части я сижу на скамейке запасных, но я это делаю в форме и с клюшкой, так что это считается, верно? 

\- Ты пытаешься убедить себя в этом? – насмешливо хмыкнул Дерек, чем заслужил тычок в бок. 

\- Я тебя знаю одну минуту, а ты меня уже раздражаешь, - Стайлз с улыбкой закатил глаза. 

Позже, когда работа Дерека была закончена, и его комната оказалась нагружена разнообразными коробками и мебелью, они устроились на скамейке рядом с крыльцом. Мама, вообще-то, велела сперва привести дом в порядок, но парень считал, что заслужил минуту отдыха. Кроме того, от Стайлза невозможно было отвязаться. 

Не то чтобы Дерек очень уж хотел этого. Стайлз был забавным, и в его обществе Дерек почти забыл, что находится на совершенно новом месте, к которому надо будет долго и мучительно привыкать. 

\- Стайлз! – со стороны соседнего дома раздался сердитый мужской голос, а сам мальчишка чуть вздрогнул и подобрался. 

\- Это мой папа, - шепнул он, чуть наклонившись к Хейлу. – Он не очень доволен, когда я… ухожу из дома без спроса. 

\- Стайлз, какого черта ты там делаешь? – у забора показался высокий жилистый мужчина с легкой сединой. 

По виду он был очень рассержен. Он недовольно смотрел на сына, а после перевел взгляд на Дерека. 

\- Я вышел поприветствовать соседей, пап. В этом же нет ничего такого, верно? Просто  
дружеский жест, - мальчишка поднялся со скамьи и, кинув извиняющийся взгляд на Хейла, побрел к забору, но не перепрыгнул, а прошел к дверце со своей стороны. 

Видимо, отцу не нужно было знать, как легко и как часто сын преодолевает это препятствие. 

Что-то во взгляде мужчины и в том, как он схватил руку Стайлза, как только тот подошел к нему, насторожило Дерека, но он решил не придавать этому особое значение. В конце концов, Талия тоже не была бы счастлива, исчезни Дерек куда-то из дому. 

\- Иди в дом, - коротко приказал отец парнишки, и тот побрел в указанном направлении, а мужчина посмотрел на Дерека, сведя брови на переносице. – Держись от него подальше, понятно? Нечего тебе лезть. 

Хейл опешил и хотел было возразить, но его уже не слушали: тот тяжелым шагом последовал за сыном, а Хейл так и остался сидеть на месте, растерянно глядя вслед. 

Что-то тут определенно было не так.


	2. Chapter 2

От новой школы Дерек был не в восторге. Дело было не в том, что новые одноклассники или учителя оказались плохими – просто Хейл все еще не мог смириться с тем, что ему придется привыкать к этим новым лицам. 

Кроме Стайлза. Они виделись в школе всего пару раз и недолго: Стайлз был на класс младше, и их занятия совершенно не совпадали. Но общения с этим мальчишкой хватило ему за глаза. Стайлз оказался еще более болтливым, чем думал Дерек, но сумел стать довольно-таки привычным человеком для Хейла, так что это хотя бы не было так тяжело. 

Стайлз заходил еще несколько раз к нему во двор, когда Дерек был занят чем-то на улице, и этот пятничный вечер не стал исключением. 

Дерек как раз читал книгу около крыльца, когда со стороны соседнего дома послышались мягкие шуршащие шаги, а после знакомый голос тихо шикнул. 

\- Господи, Дерек, ты просто ужасен. Это вечер пятницы, и ты планируешь провести его… так? - Стайлз притворно ужаснулся, не забывая при этом глупо улыбаться. 

Хейл закатил глаза. Книга, конечно, была интересной, но он предвидел, что почитать так просто не удастся. Карие глаза мальчишки блестели так пакостно, что Дерек сразу понял: он что-то задумал. 

\- У тебя что, есть идеи получше? Учти, что книга очень интересная, и тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы переплюнуть ее. 

Стайлз заулыбался и одним махом преодолел заборчик. 

\- Мой лучший друг меня кинул ради своей девушки, так что я тоже свободен сегодня. И я хочу показать тебе одно суперское место. Ты же новенький в этом городе? Вряд ли тебе кто-то его показывал, - Стайлз самодовольно усмехнулся. – Тебе понравится. 

\- Тогда сделай так, чтобы я не пожалел, что не остался дома, - Дерек отложил книгу на деревянный столик и поднялся на ноги. 

«Суперским местом» оказался заброшенный парк аттракционов. К тому времени, как они дошли, уже совсем стемнело. Фонари горели, и подсветка на большом колесе обозрения – тоже, но без остальных огней место казалось пустым и будто неполным. Каким-то загадочным. 

\- Парк так давно не работает, что все уже забыли про это место, - рассказывал Стайлз. – Мы со Скоттом зависаем тут иногда, потому что тут клево. Конечно, жутковато, но клево. 

Они прогулялись по чуть заросшей травой аллее, пока не подошли к тому самому колесу обозрения. Стайлз усмехнулся и взялся рукой за трубу на кабинке. 

\- Сверху открывается красивый вид. Рискнешь подняться со мной? – он подмигнул и довольно уверенными, а не дерганными, как обычно, движениями, начал подниматься на самый верх колеса. 

Провоцирует, чертенок. 

Хорошо, что в старой школе Дерек занимался спортом. Он не стремился стать профессионалом, но его хорошей подготовки хватило на то, чтобы вскарабкаться вслед за Стайлзом. 

Наверху было прохладно, но на это ни один из парней не обратил внимания. Было действительно красиво. Все огни города как на ладони, Дерек даже залюбовался, но тут же закатил глаза, заметив ехидный взгляд мальчишки на себе. 

\- Так тебе понравилось, верно? Это стоило брошенной одинокой книжки? Если бы еще луна не была так затянута тучами, было бы еще красивее. 

\- Просто заткнись, сделай одолжение, - буркнул Хейл. 

Но Стайлз не заткнулся. Он стал рассказывать о тех временах, когда был еще ребенком и приходил в этот парк с мамой. 

Дерек смеялся почти до слез, слушая истории о маленьком хитром Стайлзе. К примеру, про один случай, когда пятилетний ребенок добился того, чтобы его пустили на американские горки. Конечно, это не были настоящие американские горки, это была упрощенная версия, но мама Стайлза была просто в бешенстве – она-то отлучилась всего на несколько минут, оставив сына есть сладкую вату, а в итоге он прокатился на опасном аттракционе. 

\- Ты серьезно так манипулируешь людьми? Мне стоит тебя опасаться. 

\- Конечно! Тебе определенно стоит это делать. Я очень опасен, - сверкнул глазами парень. 

Они помолчали несколько минут, а потом Стайлз вновь начал непринужденную беседу. 

Прошло еще, наверное, несколько часов, прежде чем парни засобирались домой. 

\- Поздно уже, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Отцу не понравится, что я снова пропал. 

Отцу и правда не понравилось. Мужчина уже поджидал их, когда они подошли к своим домам. 

\- Стайлз! – рявкнул он, а мальчишка вздрогнул, что очень не понравилось Дереку. – Я сколько раз тебе говорил, чтобы ты никуда не ходил среди ночи?! Сколько, а?! 

\- Я хотел показать Дереку… город. Он же новенький. Мы немного задержались в кафе. 

Зачем Стайлз соврал? Он не хотел, чтобы отец узнал о том, что его сын ходит по заброшенным местам? Логично. Но что-то все равно тут не вязалось. 

\- Марш домой! – мужчина схватил Стайлза за руку и силком потянул ближе в дом 

\- Стойте! Стайлз не виноват. Не надо так с ним обращаться, - Дерек все-таки нашел в себе смелость возразить мужчине. 

Тот обернулся и даже отпустил запястье Стайлза. Он явно был настроен очень враждебно, но не станет же он кидаться с кулаками на нового соседа? 

\- Стайлз, быстро в дом. 

\- Пап… 

\- Я сказал тебе идти домой! – рявкнул мужчина, и напуганный мальчишка скрылся за входной дверью. - Как тебя зовут, парень? 

\- Дерек. 

\- Послушай, Дерек. То, что происходит в моем доме, не должно тебя касаться. Я тебе уже говорил держаться подальше от Стайлза? Так я тебе повторяю: не приближайся к нему, - тихо, но вкрадчиво проговорил мужчина. – Иначе у тебя будут проблемы. Я тебе это обещаю как шериф города, понял? 

Дерек даже не успел мысленно сформулировать свой ответ, а так называемый шериф уже скрылся за дверью своего дома. 

Немного погодя Хейл сделал то же самое. Родители и Кора сидели в столовой, где уже был накрыт стол для ужина. Сестра, ехидно улыбаясь, спросила севшего за стол Дерека: 

\- Где ты был так долго? 

\- Не твое дело, - буркнул парень, ковыряя вилкой картошку в своей тарелке. 

\- Кора, займись своим ужином, - велела мама Коре, и та молча послушалась, хоть и с напускным недовольством. – Сынок, что случилось с тобой и мистером Стилински? 

\- Стилински? – переспросил Хейл, осознавая, что за это время впервые слышит фамилию соседей. 

\- Да. Шериф Стилински, наш сосед. Я слышала, что вы повздорили. Ты что-то натворил? 

\- Нет. Нет, мама, - глухо проговорил Дерек, набивая рот едой, чтобы освободить себя от дальнейшей беседы. 

Если Дерек прав в своих убеждениях, и мистер Стилински обращается со своим сыном так плохо, как догадывается парень, то ему может сходить это с рук из-за его довольно высокого поста. Дереку не хотелось думать об этом, но он думал все оставшееся время, пока наспех делал уроки в своей комнате и готовился ко сну. Конечно, явных признаков того, что Стайлза избивает его отец, не было, и Хейл упорно пытался убедить себя, что с мальчишкой все в порядке. Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы это на самом деле происходило с младшим Стилински. 

Дерек понял, что был верен в своих догадках, когда через открытое окно раздался звонкий крик Стайлза.


	3. Chapter 3

Дерек всерьез забеспокоился и вывалился из своего окна почти наполовину, напряженно вглядываясь в силуэты, видные из окна второго этажа дома напротив. 

Силуэты размахивали руками, и было видно, что люди взвинчены не на шутку. Силуэт побольше – Джон Стилински – несколько раз замахивался на сына, и каждый раз внутри Дерека что-то скручивалось узлом. Они громко спорили, но не было слышно, о чем они говорили – просто голоса и отзвуки слов. 

Когда крик раздался снова, а вместе с ним – страшный шум, будто кто-то громил комнату и разбивал посуду, и Дерек не выдержал. Он понесся прочь из своей комнаты и выбежал на улицу. Перепрыгнув забор так же, как это делал Стайлз, Хейл побежал к двери дома Стилински. 

Он барабанил кулаком по дереву какое-то время, прежде чем ему наконец открыли. 

\- Что? – выпалил шериф, открыв дверь. 

Он стоял так, что у Дерека не было ни единого шанса разглядеть, что творилось в комнате. 

\- Что со Стайлзом? Я слышал его крик, - процедил Дерек. – Я знаю, что что-то происходит. 

\- Ничего. Не было никакого крика, - решительно ответил Джон, собираясь закрыть дверь прямо перед носом. - Тебе показалось. 

\- Нет, не показалось. Я знаю, что это кричал он. 

\- Убирайся немедленно, иначе в следующий раз закричишь ты, - практически прорычал мужчина и скрылся в доме, хлопнув дверью. 

Конечно, Дерек не собирался так это оставлять. Нельзя было позволять продолжаться тому, что длилось, видимо, и так достаточно долго. 

Он как можно быстрее вернулся в свой дом. Талия сидела в гостиной и проверяла свои рабочие документы, и она была именно тем человеком, которому следовало рассказать о том, что происходит. 

\- Мама, у Стайлза проблемы, - выпалил парень. 

\- У Стайлза? – переспросила Талия. – Ты имеешь в виду сына шерифа? 

\- Да, мама, я думаю, что с ним происходит что-то плохое. Разве ты не замечала, как плохо с ним обращается его отец? 

\- Дерек, - ласково осадила его женщина. - Похоже, что что-то нехорошее происходит с тобой. Я попрошу тебя не лезть в чужие дела, потому что ты и так достаточно ссорился с мистером Стилински. Тебе ясно? 

Дерек не мог поверить. Его мама просто не желает проблем на новом месте? Он мотнул головой, а в следующее мгновение схватил со стола сотовый и набрал номер, отойдя к окну. 

\- Служба спасения, здравствуйте, - ответили ему из динамика. 

\- Я думаю, что мой сосед избивает своего сына, - сказал Дерек, а после назвал свой адрес. 

\- Что ты делаешь, Дерек? - прошипела Талия, но было уже поздно. 

Копы прибыли минут через десять, и все это время Дерек не находил себе места от волнения. Когда послышался вой сирены, он вскочил с дивана и выбежал на улицу. Его мама пошла за ним. 

Полицейский уже стучал в дверь шерифа, когда Хейлы подошли к ним. В доме уже было подозрительно тихо, что Дереку очень не понравилось. Возможно, шериф заметал следы. 

\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался мужчина, а рядом стоящая женщина в такой же форме только кивнула. – Я офицер Джонс, а это офицер Миллер. 

\- Это я вас вызвал, - сказал Дерек прежде, чем его мама успела хоть слово вставить. 

\- Ты уверен, что происходит именно то, что ты описал? Ты должен знать, что выдвигаешь серьезные обвинения в сторону шерифа, - отозвалась офицер Миллер. 

\- Я сам видел, как плохо он обращается со Стайлзом. И я услышал его крик, поэтому решил вызвать вас. 

В этот момент шериф открыл дверь. Он выглядел удивительно спокойным, будто не издевался над своим сыном каких-то полчаса назад. 

\- Чем могу быть обязан? – с легкой улыбкой сказал Джон. 

\- Добрый вечер, шериф, - сказал Джонс. - Поступило заявление о бытовом насилии. На ваш адрес. 

Никто из присутствующих не выглядел так, будто всерьез верил в то, что такое возможно в доме шерифа. Но Дерек знал, что это происходит, и не собирался отступать. 

\- Я слышал, как кричал Стайлз. Где он? 

Шериф перевел свой взгляд на него и поджал губы. Он старался не подавать вида, но Хейл знал, что в этот момент он был зол на парня как никогда. 

\- Я весь вечер был дома один и ничего не слышал, - отчетливо произнес Джон. 

\- Это неправда! – вспылил Дерек, но мама дернула его за руку, призывая к спокойствию. – Вы лжете! 

\- Где ваш сын, мистер Стилински? – осторожно спросил офицер. 

Он явно пробовал почву и не хотел наговорить лишнего, но проверить вызов был, конечно же, обязан. 

\- Действительно, Стайлз был дома, но буквально час назад он уехал за город вместе с несколькими друзьями. 

Дерек не мог поверить. Действительно ли его ложь звучит так убедительно для других? 

\- Все ясно, сэр. Извините за беспокойство, - сказал офицер Джонс, и Дерек уже было подумал, что бой проигран, но со второго этажа вновь раздался громкий крик. 

Дерек устремился в дом даже быстрее, чем офицеры, а шериф вовсе не выглядел так, будто его разоблачили. Хейл понял, почему, только когда взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж. 

Это был телевизор. Телевизор и довольно мощная аудиосистема. 

\- Не знал, что любовь к фильмам ужасов и хорошему звуку – это преступление. 

Шериф зашел позже всех в комнату и сразу поставил фильм на паузу. На экране замер парень, убегающий от преступника. 

\- Мне так жаль, мистер Стилински. Мы так и не познакомились поближе. Я Талия. У вас очень милый дом, - попыталась сгладить углы миссис Хейл. 

\- Раз знакомству, - ответил Джон с такой иронической улыбкой, что Дереку захотелось его ударить. - Спасибо, что заглянули. С сыном. И полицией. 

\- Простите еще раз, - Талия схватила сына за руку и повела его вниз. 

Хейл угрюмо шел рядом, потому что у него не было никакого выбора. Конечно, он ни на секунду не поверил тому, что говорил мужчина. Вероятнее всего, он просто запер Стайлза где-то на верхнем этаже и включил фильм, чтобы никто не узнал, что творится на самом деле за стенами дома. 

Об этом он сказал Талии чуть позже, когда копы уехали, рассказав, что бывает за ложные вызовы и такие обвинения. 

\- Значит, так, Дерек, - Талия теперь выглядела гораздо более строгой. - Я говорила тебе не лезть в чужую жизнь. Ты сделал даже большее. Впредь даже не думай конфликтовать с шерифом или обвинять его в том, чего он не совершал. Тебе понятно? 

Хейл в ответ лишь поджал губы, и, выдохнув сквозь зубы, ушел в свою комнату. 

Он не собирался ничего говорить своей матери, потому что даже не думал оставлять все так, как есть. Стайлз забавный и очаровательный мальчишка, и Дерек не позволит происходить этому насилию дальше, потому что Стайлз этого не заслуживает. 

Если шериф где-то удерживает Стайлза, то Дерек сам его найдет и спасет.


End file.
